


Needham

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Winchesters, Episode: s13e07 War of the Worlds, M/M, it's slightly hinted at in the end, non-explicit destiel, where's the angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Slow cuts with a red-hot knife sure as hell sounds like Ketch. It’s definitely sadistic enough, but it doesn’t explain why Ketch is looking for Rowena. Or how he’s even alive in the first place. They manage to capture him, and together he and Sam stuff him in the Impala’s trunk and head back to Lebanon.He stirs just as Dean finishes locking his ankles, struggling against the bindings. Dean just rolls his eyes and backs away, crossing his arms over his chest.





	Needham

**Author's Note:**

> This... turned out much longer than I expected it to. I'm just really dissatisfied with the way the episode ended. I know they need a reason for Cas to be away and this one is at least logical, but... no. Nope. I want Cas with the boys. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah, enjoy!
> 
> Coda to 13x07

A shudder runs through his body when they spot Ketch on the security video. Dean knows coming back to life isn’t exclusive to their family, but  _ Ketch _ ? Of all people? He sighs, his mind already racing to figure out how he’s back, but he doesn’t get much time to dwell on it. A witch comes to them for help, so he slides back into hunter mode, intent of finding Ketch, or whoever this guy is.

 

Slow cuts with a red-hot knife sure as hell sounds like Ketch. It’s definitely sadistic enough, but it doesn’t explain why Ketch is looking for Rowena. Or how he’s even alive in the first place. They manage to capture him, and together he and Sam stuff him in the Impala’s trunk and head back to Lebanon.He stirs just as Dean finishes locking his ankles, struggling against the bindings. Dean just rolls his eyes and backs away, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Ketch, or the Ketch look-alike, tries to tell them he’s not really Ketch, just his twin brother. Every cell in Dean’s body screams  _ wrong _ , that this is Ketch somehow, even if there’s no explanation for it. The paper trail doesn’t ease his nerves any, but he agrees to let Sam talk to him while Dean tries to dig up anything else on Jack that may have turned up in the last day. He finds nothing, which doesn’t surprise him. He grabs his phone and unlocks it, his thumb hovering over Cas’s contact before he decides against calling the angel, locking his phone and setting it back on the table. He sighs, dropping his head into his hands, his eyes fluttering closed.

**·     ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

He can feel Dean’s longing as clear as day, despite the distance. As much as he wants to call the elder Winchester and reassure him, his contact should be here momentarily and as much has he doesn’t want to, he really does need to speak with her. Of course, because his life is an utter trainwreck, the meeting ends in a fight, with  _ Lucifer _ of all people saving his life. The conversation, as usual, doesn’t go very far past bickering and petty insults. He manages to sneak away and call Dean, sighing when the call isn’t answered. He contemplates sneaking out the back door of the bar, and just as he’s about to move toward it, Dean calls him back.

 

“Cas. Any news on Jack? We need to find him fast.” He turns and glances at Lucifer, his shoulders sagging in relief at the sound of Dean’s voice. 

 

“Nothing yet, but…interesting things are happening, we-” He cuts himself off when he realizes Lucifer is standing next to him, though he’s not entirely sure why. “Yes, I would like to see you too. The sooner the better.”

 

**·     ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

“Cas?” He glances at Sam, but he knows the line is dead. He pulls the phone away from his ear, the abrupt change of subject making his stomach roll. 

 

“What’s up?” Sam asks. Dean’s mind is churning, but he can’t put a finger on what exactly feels so  _ wrong _ . 

 

“Something didn’t seem right.” Sam offers to track Cas’s phone, which eases his mind slightly. Dean grabs his pre-packed duffle and shouts at Sam that he’ll be at the car. He drops the duffle on the floor, nervously rearranging the weapons in the trunk while he waits for Sam. He drops the false floor into place when he spots Sam entering the garage, tossing both their duffle bags in and sliding behind the wheel. Sam directs him onto the highway and toward Cas, giving directions when necessary. 

 

They’re about an hour into Oklahoma when Sam directs them off the highway and to a relatively nice bar on the outskirts of town, nicer than any of the ones Dean’s frequented anyway. He can feel the knot in his stomach, the feeling of utter  _ wrong _ , but he shuts the car off and steps out anyway. He grabs their guns and flashlights from the trunk, handing Sam his and flicking the safety off as they walk inside.

 

It’s obvious there’s been a fight. The bartop is cluttered, a few barstools are overturned, and there’s a pile of dust that was most likely a human at some earlier point in the night. 

 

“There’s nobody here.” It seems like fate has it out for him, honestly. Just as the words leave his mouth, a demon jumps out at him with an angel blade, a freakin’  _ angel blade _ , and knocks his gun out of his hands. The manages to dodge her next few lunges, getting her on the ground and tugging an angel blade out of the inner pocket of his jacket, finishing off the demon approaching him before turning and finishing off the first demon. Sam manages to handle both of his, but gets pinned against the wall by a third. Dean can’t get to him and all he can think is  _ I’m gonna lose my brother after I just got Cas back. _

 

Leave it to Arthur Ketch to bail them out. There’s no doubt in Dean’s mind now, after seeing the man fight. That is, without a doubt, Arthur Ketch. Dean draws his gun and clicks back the hammer as Ketch turns to face him again. Two sets of eyes widen at him, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Ketch’s face. He’d watched Mary shoot him in the head, he shouldn’t still be alive. It did make sense why he was looking for Rowena though, she was obviously the one who’d ensured his survival. Sam grabs the angel blade from Ketch, crossing quickly to stand next to Dean, and Dean’s ever the grateful one that sometimes Sam decides to trust his brother’s gut instincts. Dean knew they should’ve burned his body, but with everything going on with Cas and Kelly and Lucifer, they hadn’t had the time to properly dispose of Ketch,  _ for good _ . Of course that would be the thing that hurt them in the long run. 

 

Ketch has the audacity to insinuate that he’s one of the good guys, which is  _ laughable _ in the least and downright fucking terrifying to realize that’s what Ketch actually thinks about himself. Just as Dean lifts his gun to take the shot, Ketch, the fucking  _ asshole _ that he is, tries to disappear like he’s a 90’s magician. He manages to get a shot off, catching Arthur in the shoulder blade. Ketch gets away, much to Dean’s displeasure, so he and Sam head back inside. They scour the bar for any sign of Cas or any clue as to where he might be, but other than an overwhelming smell of sulfur, there’s nothing. They take care of the bodies and put the bar back in order, though the pile of dust they’d seen when they first walked in had most likely been the owner of the bar. Dean shakes his head at the thought, sighing and tucking his gun away, tossing the flashlight in the trunk.

 

“We’ll get him back, Dean. How far could he have gotten?”

 

“I don’t think he got far at all, Sam, that’s the problem. Cas was here, and then  _ we _ get here and there’s demons waiting for us? It doesn’t feel right.” He slides behind the wheel, trying Castiel’s number for the fourth time since Ketch had escaped. He doesn’t get an answer, so he tosses the phone on the seat next to him. 

 

They’re just passing the border back into Kansas when he decides to call again. The phone rings twice before the line clicks and Cas’s voice sounds.

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Cas? Hey. Are you okay?” He glances over at Sam, his eyes wide. “W-we tried to track you down, but you were gone. We ran into a bunch of demons. What’s-what’s happening?” 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m fine. I tried to call and warn you, but I couldn’t get a signal.”

 

“Okay, well, what’s going on?”

 

“I’m following a very interesting lead. I’ll fill you in when I know more. See you soon, Dean.” The line clicks, indicating the end of their conversation. He continues holding the phone next to his ear for a few moments, the feeling of  _ wrong _ washing over him for what feels like the millionth time tonight. He slams on the break, pulling off onto the side of the road and putting the car in park.

 

“Track his phone.” Sam’s eyes widen, and he opens his mouth a few times before he finally finds his words.

 

“His phone? Cas? What’s wrong?” He scrubs a hand over his face, closing his eyes for a moment.

 

“I don’t know, I can’t explain it, I just… I  _ know _ something’s wrong. Track his phone, please.” Sam nods, quick to comply. It only takes him a moment to pull up the location, and the confusion spreading across his face only confirms Dean’s feelings. “What? Tell me.”

 

“It’s… I mean, there’s a signal, but it’s glitching out. It’s all over the place, there’s no way to pinpoint where he actually is.” Dean rubs his eyes, running a hand through his hair quickly.

 

“Alright, is there… is there a way to see where he travelled? Can we see where he was headed before it glitched? It might give us a lead.” Sam nods after a moment, pulling up the data.

 

“It… it looks like he went through Rhode Island and… about two minutes into Massachusetts.” Dean snorts, shaking his head and putting the car in drive, pulling back onto the road. 

 

“What an idiot. It had to have been Asmodeus. He’s looking for Jack, and last he knew, we had him. He’s in Crowley’s old stomping grounds.” 

 

They drive back to the Bunker, grabbing more weapons and a few things they’d taken from the British Men of Letters compound to help with the demons, loading everything into the trunk and getting back on the road. They switch off driving, and it takes them a little over a day to get there. They stay over the Rhode Island line, planning their attack and getting their weapons ready. They kill time until darkness falls before quietly taking out the demons guarding the outside of Needham Asylum. Their plan goes off without a hitch, and as they’re passing what looks like a storage room, something shiny catches Dean’s eyes. A grin spread across his face and he grabs it quickly before hurrying to catch up to Sam. 

 

It’s easy enough to break Castiel out of his cell, which makes the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand. They took out the demons outside no problem, but they haven’t seen any since they stepped foot inside. He tightens his grip on Michael’s lance, glancing around anxiously for any sign of Asmodeus. Lucifer shouts some snappy things at them, but the three of them agree with a look to leave him rotting there. 

  
They have the front door in their sights when Asmodeus and his goons show up. Second rate demons are easy enough to take out, especially with Castiel fighting next to them, but Asmodeus proves tricker. He stays far from the fight for as long as he can, wary at the sight of Michael’s lance. Just as he approaches the three of them, Dean feels Castiel’s hand on his shoulder and hears the telltale  _ whoosh  _ of angel wings. He stumbles slightly when his feet hit the ground again, dropping the lance quickly when he he sees Castiel start to sway. He grabs the angel quickly and motions for Sam to grab the lance and follow them to the car. Lugging Cas along isn’t too difficult, and Cas isn’t so weak that he can’t move his feet on his own. Sam tosses the lance in the trunk, opening the back door for Dean, who settles into the back seat with Castiel’s head on his lap. The younger Winchester takes the spot behind the wheel and starts their long drive home. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
